


Into The Gentle Night

by muchmoremajestic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Michael asked for this #TeamDoubleDad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: It's almost 4 am and the baby is crying, but Michael's still happy.





	Into The Gentle Night

A little cry rang out over the baby monitor. Michael raised his head up from the pillow to see the glowing green numbers from the digital display - 3:45 AM. Ryan had gotten up the last time their infant son had to be fed. It was only fair for Michael to get up this time.

_ Probably a diaper change. Fuck me,  _ Michael thought. He climbed out of bed and walked down the hallway toward the nursery. He walked past their older daughter’s room and took a quick peek in. Fortunately, she was still sound asleep. Michael thanked the lord that their house had good, insulated walls to muffle the sounds of the baby crying next door. The last thing he needed was  _ two _ small grumpy and overtired kids awake at this hour. 

Michael entered his son’s room. The glow in the dark stars Ryan had put up on one wall gave off a faint green glow before Michael turned on a floor lamp near the crib. The baby continued to cry gently.

“What’s going on, bud? Daddy’s here.” The baby stopped crying at the sound of Michael’s voice. He picked up his son, who gave a little coo and shuffled around in Michael’s arms. Yep, definitely in need of a diaper change. 

Michael laid the boy down on the changing table, undoing the onesie and taking out the supplies he needed. He sang a little song to keep the baby distracted as he changed the diaper and cleaned up the mess. Any lingering irritation he might have had over waking up so late instantly disappeared, as he watched a little smile go across his son’s face, Michael held his hand near his son’s feet and gave out a quiet “Yeah!’ when the baby kicked Michael’s palm like a sort of high five. 

Michael spent a few more minutes quietly rocking the baby in his arms before placing the boy back in the crib with a kiss on the forehead. As the baby quickly fell back asleep. Michael tiptoed out of the room, stepping over their dog who had taken post outside the nursery ever since they brought the baby home from the hospital. She had done the same when Michael and Ryan brought their first baby home too. 

It was 4 in the morning. Michael knew he’d be tired and maybe even a little grumpy in tomorrow’s videos. It didn’t matter though. He was so happy with the life he and Ryan had built together. The late night wake ups were more than worth it. 

He reentered the master bedroom to find Ryan turning over, searching for Michael in his absence.

“Everything good?” Ryan said as Michael climbed back into bed.

Michael leaned in and gave Ryan a kiss. “Everything’s perfect.” 


End file.
